Aether-Kissed Human
Aether-kissed Human (14 RP) Background During the Age of Darkness, just after the catastrophic events of the Starstone’s destructive force landed on Azlant, the Azlanti were the near mythical progenitor of all human civilization. Aether-kissed humans appeared only a little bit before the god Aroden dragged the Starstone from the depths of the sea. The Starstone left behind the residue from which it came from, a quintessential ooze like material from the astral plane, which merged with the material plane and became arcane magic in the form of a primordial soup. Some humans who studied the aftermath of the Starstone would find this soupy concoction at the sights where the Starstone fragments landed, smashing into the soil and fusing itself with the surroundings. The Azlanti who studied it became infected with it’s burning like sensation - aether material syndrome they called it. The Azlanti who survived their magic infections, and paired off with other humans would create the first descendants of the ancient Azlanti and human hybrids, becoming Aether-Kissed Humans. Society As they grew in numbers, and started forming their own societies, they created large cities and towns dedicated to their Azlanti culture and magic. They created schools of magic to help children hone their spell focuses and to discover which schools or magic they're best suited for. Their spell focus (feat) is given to them at birth, much like a sorcerer's bloodline. Naming Convention The Aether-Kissed Human names are based on the Azlanti culture. Popular male names are Akorian, Olhas, and Ureste, while females are called Iaome, Ommarra, or Ulionestria. As you can see, much like their ancestors, their names almost always begin with a vowel. Physical Description Aether-kissed Humans resemble humans, with some notable differences. They have purple eyes and dark red to brown or black hair. Their skin usually ranged from olive or pale white. They have high hairlines, especially men. Racial Traits * Size: Medium. (0 RP) * Speed: Slow speed. Base speed is 20ft. Their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. (-1 RP) * Humanoid (Human): Aether-Kissed Humans are considered humanoid with the human subtype and are considered humans. * Normal vision. * Languages: Aether-Kissed humans start with Common, and with a high intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages such as Druidic.) (+1 RP) * Ability Scores: Advanced Ability Scores: Aether-Kissed humans are descendants from the ancient Azlanti, and thus gain the following ability score bonuses. -2 STR, +4 CON, +2 INT, +2 WIS, +2 CHA Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Bonus Feat: Select one extra feat at 1st level. (+4 RP) * Static Feat: Spell Focus. You can choose which school for Spell Focus. You can not change this feat once it's been decided. (+2 RP) * Skilled: Aether-Kissed humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. (+4) Alternate Racial Traits * Adoptive Parentage: Aether-kissed humans are sometimes orphaned and adopted by other races. Choose one humanoid race without the human subtype. You start play with that race’s languages and gain that race’s weapon familiarity racial trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropriate for that race instead. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Unstoppable Magic: Aether-kissed Humans from civilizations built upon advanced magic are educated in a variety of ways to accomplish their magical goals. They gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks against spell resistance. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Source PZO9280 * Draconic Heritage (4 RP): At times, an aether-kissed human’s family history can have a dragon’s power bound to the bloodline. Aether-kissed humans with this trait gain darkvision with a range of 10 feet and low-light vision. They can also ignore the Charisma prerequisite for Eldritch Heritage and any feat that has Eldritch Heritage as a prerequisite, but can select only the draconic bloodline with these feats. This replaces the bonus skill rank aether-kissed humans receive at each level. Source PZO9470 * Focused Study: All Aether-kissed humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such Aether-kissed humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Favored Class Options * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist formula list to the character’s formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Add one spell from the arcanist spell list to the arcanist’s spellbook. The spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the arcanist can cast. * Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the superstitious rage power. * Bard: Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. * Bloodrager: Increase the bloodrager’s total number of bloodrage rounds per day by 1. * Brawler: Gain a +1 bonus to the brawler’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the brawler’s choice. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. * Cleric: Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. * Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature’s attitude. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 point to the gunslinger’s grit points. * Hunter: Add 1 skill rank to the hunter’s animal companion. If the hunter replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus skill ranks. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks to see through magical disguises or pinpoint invisible creatures. Source PZO1135 * Investigator: Add one extract formula from the investigator’s formula list to his formula book. This formula must be at least 1 formula level below the highest level the investigator can create. * Kineticist: Gain 1/6 of an Extra Wild Talent feat. Source: PZO1132 * Magus: Add +1/4 point to the magus’ arcane pool. * Medium: When gaining a taboo, the medium can use spirit surge without incurring influence an additional 1/4 time per day. Source: PZO1132 * Mesmerist: Increase the mesmerist’s towering ego bonus by 1/3 point (to a maximum increase of +2). Source: PZO1132 * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. * Occultist: Gain 1/6 of a new focus power. Source: PZO1132 * Occultist: Add a +1/3 bonus on any skill check attempted as a part of an occult ritual. Source PZO1135 * Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin: Add +1 to the paladin’s energy resistance to one kind of energy (maximum +10). * Psychic: Add one spell known from the psychic spell list. This spell must be at least 1 level lower than the highest spell level the psychic can cast. Source: PZO1132 * Psychic: Add a +1/4 bonus to AC when flatfooted, to a maximum of what the psychic’s AC would be if not flat-footed. Source PZO1135 * Ranger: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. * Rogue: The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald: Add one spell from the skald’s spell list to the skald’s known spells. This spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the skald can cast. * Slayer: Gain 1/6 of a new slayer talent. * Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Spiritualist: Add 1 skill rank or 1 hit point to the spiritualist’s phantom. Source: PZO1132 * Summoner: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. * Vigilante: Gain +1/2 on the Disguise bonus provided by seamless guise. Source PZO1134 * Warpriest: Gain 1/6 of a new bonus combat feat. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Category:Race